Dear Fan Fiction
by Silverflames16
Summary: Sonic and the gang write letters to the Fan Fiction community.
1. Sonic

**I decided to try my hand at a "Dear Fan fiction", I hope you enjoy. I don't own any of the characters, they are property of Sega.**

Dear Fan Fiction,

First of all, thanks for all your support of the series, you are the true fans. And while some of the stories and drawings are cool, I can't say the same for the stories of me and...Shadow! I mean come on, Shadow's cool and all, but I don't bat left handed, especially not with that faker! And with Tails, he's my best friend, and that's just wrong. (And he's a boy, so stop with the whole making him a girl.) Also, you make it seem like I'm horrible to Amy, always cheating on her, beating her, and raping her, just stop.

And with Eggman, stop making me his scapegoat that is defenseless against him; I've been winning for twenty years, give me some credit. Otherwise, keep up the great work guys.

The one and only,

Sonic the Hedgehog


	2. Tails

Dear Fan Fiction,

Hey guys, Tails here. First off, thanks for all the support, you guys usually put me in a good light, but I need to say this cearly...Cosmo is dead. And even if she wasn't, she's a plant. I'm not sure what Sonic X was thinking with that plot idea, but that's just wrong, I'm not even sure what to call that kind of relationship. (Dendrophilia) Also, I'm not gay, so stop pairing me with Sonic. And I'm not a girl, my voice is high pitched because I'm ten, give me some time. Other than that, I'm all good.

Yours Truly,

Miles "Tails" Prower


	3. Knuckles

Dear Fanbase,

Stop making me some hyper-aggressive pric that's always beating up his friends. And I do more than protect the master emerald, in fact I have a very active social life. Also, stop pairing me with Rouge and Tikal. Tikal is sealed inside the master emerald with chaos. And Rouge is a flirt and a jewel thief, how does tat mix with me. She only does what she does to try and get a reaction out of me. But at least you don't make me gay like you seem to do everyone else.

Thanks for all your support,

Knuckles the Echidna


	4. Amy

Dear Fan Fiction,

Thank you guys so much for pairing me with my Sonic so much! And thanks for showing off my true skills in combat, it's about time that I get credit for my skills. But stop pairing me with Shadow and Tails. Tails is not my type, but a great friend and Shadow is way to depressing for me.(He likes Rouge anyways) Also, enough with the stories where Sonic is cheating on me or when someone like Scrouge kidnaps and rapes me, he would never be smart enough to do it, and I'd kick his but if he tried.

Love you all,

Amy Rose


	5. Cream

Dear Fan Fiction,

Thank you all for being so nice to me. I love reading all the stories you guys write about me and cheese. But I need to ask you to stop being so mean to my mother. She's a wonderful lady and loves me a lot. She also think of Mr. Vector as a friend, and nothing more. Mr. Tails is also a friend to me. But Il love your stories anyways.

Lots of love,

Cream the Rabbit


	6. Rouge

Dear Fan Fiction,

Hey all, this is Rouge. Unlike most of my companions, I don't have many complaints. Thanks for not making me a slut, because I'm not, I'm a flirt. Also, they war that goes on between Shadow and Knuckles for my love is absolutely fabulous. But, do give me a little more credit for my, I do still live to steal gems, and always will.

Love,

Rouge the Bat


	7. Shadow

Dear Fan Fiction,

Since I'm being forced to write on of these, I'm gonna be honest with you. First, Maria is not a hedgehog, and she is dead, she's been dead for fifty years, stop trying to bring her back. Second, stop pairing me with Amy, she is a stalker and way to peppy for me. Third, I don't like anyone, I'm immortal, so even if I got married, I would just have to watch them die anyways. And most importantly, whoever write those stories where I get "closer" to that faker better stop or there will be hell to pay. And lastly,I'm the ultimate life form, not an errand boy, stop making me tag along on those pointless adventures.

Sincerely,

Shadow


	8. Silver

Dear Fan Fiction,

Hey, guys, Silver here. I don't have a lot to complain about, since you guys paint me in a pretty good light. I like that I'm usually paired with Blaze; she's pretty amazing. And you guys like to make me the hero, and I really appreciate that. But I have to clear up a couple things, stop calling my hair a pot leaf and I don't have esp; I have psychokinesis. Esp is mind reading ad talking to ghosts. Otherwise keep up the good work.

The one and only,

Silver the Hedgehog


	9. Blaze

Dear Fan Fiction,

I too have little to complain about. It's nice that I get paired up with Silver a lot, after all, he is my best friend. However, Sonic is just a friend, and he likes Amy anyways. I also seem to have a lot of fans, which is great too. But seriously, stop making inter-dimensional travel seem so easy, you guys make it seem like I can just hop back and forth at will. Also, Silver lives in Mobius, he wasn't born or ever lived on Mobius Prime. Other than that, I enjoy your writing.

Sincerely,

Blaze the Cat


	10. Eggman

Dear Fan Fiction,

Dr. Eggman here, and I have to say, I'm disappointed with your interpretation of me. I'm nor a sadist who seeks to destroy the word, I merely want to rule it, or at least open an amusement park. Also I would never rape Sonic, that's just sick. And worse yet, with my own robots, seriously, what have I ever done to you. And even though I've been losing for twenty years, give me credit for being creative, rather than just, blow the world up with an atom bomb or something, which is what some of you people think I would do.

Yours truly,

Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnick


	11. Mephiles

Dear Fan Fiction,

To all you puny mortals that would dare write about me, let me tell you that you will rue the day you wrote these stories about me. I would never be paired with Amy, Silver, Shadow, or any of those other weaklings. I am the immortal Mephiles, ruler of time, brain conscious of Solaris. I am the only one that has ever killed that annoying blue hedgehog and I feel as though I'm not given any credit. Either change your course of thought or face my wrath.

With much disgust,

Mephiles the Dark


	12. Espio

Dear Fan Fiction,

Please, whoever is writing those stories about me and Vector, Knuckles, Charmy, ect., please stop. I'm a calm and reasonable chameleon, so I'm going to ask nicely for you to stop. Otherwise, I will be forced to use my experience as a ninja to ruin your life. And I do have emotions, I'm just calm and level headed.

Sincerely,

Espio the Chameleon


	13. Vector

Dear Fan Fiction,

There isn't a lot I have to disagree about. I wish Mighty was in more stories, and I do like tat you pair e with Vanilla, sweet girl. But as far as those stories that pair me with Espio, really? And with Charmy, that's just sick. But I do like that you incorporate me into a lot of your stories. Ad no, I haven't found the computer room yet, stop asking!

Keeping it real,

Vector the Crocodile


	14. Secret

Dear Fan Fiction,

Hey guys, thanks for reading all the way to the end of my story. I just wanna say that in despite the "character's" protests about things that are written about them, keeping doing what you're doing, I don't judge. If AU is your thing or cannon or lemon or yaoi or whatever, just keeping going. Don't let others discourage what your stories are about, that's what makes Fan Fiction fun; the personal eccentricities that make the stories unique. I have to say, even though there is disagreement and debate on things, it's usually reasonable and that is something seldom found today.

Keep up the great work,

Silverflames16


End file.
